Ficción Dibujada
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Hao esta creando un 'manga yaoi' donde su auto proclamado enemigo es lo que las fangirls llamamos 'uke', claro que es obvio que si subes algo a 'la red social' todos lo pueden ver...incluso el. -*Lemmon*-


**Ficción dibujada.**

* * *

_Todo comenzó como un simple juego, Lyserg tenía que atraparme y yo no tenía que dejarlo cumplir ese cometido._

_Un juego simple, las atrapadas._

_Pero todo acabo mal, justo cuando Lyserg me atrapo de la cadera y ambos caímos al estanque Asakura. -¡Hao-nii-san*, te atrape!-me dijo mientras su cara desprendía agua. Me sonroje, este chico parecía tan angelical._

_-Sí me has atrapado…Lys-kun-susurre en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo._

_-Nii-san-susurro abrazándome- Hazme tuyo…-_

-¿Qué demonios estas escribiendo Hao?-pregunto la voz de Ren algo tétrica y viendo mis dibujos estilo "manga".

-¿No parece lindo?-pregunto con sonrisa sarcástica-, solo míralo parece tan angelical a lo que es en realidad.

-Pero, que el te llame _"nii-san" _o diga _"hazme tuyo"_ con esa vocecita de borrego a medio morir…jamás pasara.

-¡Hey, no me desilusiones!-grite arrebatándole las hojas. Una persona abrió la puerta, paso de largo y solo musito _"buenos días Ren-kun". _Si, sin duda alguna era mi autoproclamado enemigo…

Lyserg Diethel.

-Buenos días-salude cuando Ren musito su _"hmp"_ de siempre- ¿No me piensas saludar, verdesito?-como era de esperarse el solo musito un "hfm" y se largo.

-…volviendo al tema Hao, si el descubre esto…seguro que esta vez si te asesina-me dijo y se puso de pie- pero bueno…

-No te preocupes te hare unas con Horo-Horo-sonreí pícaramente cuando el se sonrojo por completo.

-Y-yo no quiero nada de eso-dijo mientras me dejaba completamente solo.

_-Nii-san ¿estas seguro?-pregunto Lyserg mientras trataba de responderme el beso._

_-S-si-gemí en su oído comenzando a desabrochar su camisa- Ahora no hay nadie en la pensión, así que no te contengas._

_-Nii-san…-gimió sensualmente para mí. No pude más y le arranque la camisa –literalmente-, baje sus pantaloncillos cortos deleitándome al mirarlo._

_Una vez desnudo lo conduje hasta la cama y lentamente lo recosté presionando sus tetillas, el solo se limito a gemir de placer._

_-Nii-san…-volvió a murmurar, me abrazo del cuello y pequeñas lamidas llegaron a mis orejas. Lo agarre fuerte de la espalda, este niño me excitaba demasiado. No, tenía que contenerme y no ser tan duro con el, era su primera vez y quería que la aguardara por siempre._

_-¿Lys-kun, estas seguro?-pregunte rezando para que no se arrepintiera. El me miro y beso dulcemente mis labios._

_-Si…nii-san hazme tuyo…-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cuello y lo comenzaba a lamer para minutos después morderlo delicadamente._

_-Lys-murmure mientras masajeaba su trasero gentilmente, el comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra las mías.-L-Lyserg…-murmure justo cuando mi miembro se endureció. Pude sentir que el suyo ya comenzaba a ponerse húmedo, o al menos eso pude sentir con la ropa interior._

_Lo bese delicadamente en los labios, después fui hasta su cuello y lo comencé a morder dejándole algunos "chupetones" en el proceso, mordí con fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja, era su punto de excitación._

_Baje hasta sus pezones y comencé a lamerlos, primero delicadamente pero después mi intensidad subió con tantos gemidos que Lys soltaba. Mi lengua comenzó a lamer todo su torso, dejando un rastro de saliva por el cual sople._

_-Ah, ah…nh-gemía mientras yo continuaba con el resto, su mirada estaba acuosa y su rostro totalmente sonrojado. Me detuve de repente y el solo me miro.- ¿Q-que pasa?_

_Negué con la cabeza y poco a poco me deshice de su prenda que cubría su virginidad. Lo tome entre mis manos gentilmente, ya estaba bastante húmedo y sin mas que decir comencé a frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo._

_-¡Ah, ah! ¡Nii-nii-san!-grito en un ronco gemido, sonreí. Me lo lleve a la boca, comenzando con lengüetadas y después con mordidas leves- ¡Nh, H-Hao!-grito mi nombre mientras su cabeza se echaba para atrás y el se agarraba fuertemente a las sabanas._

_Me excite aun más, al oír mi nombre salir de su perfecta boca._

_-Dilo de nuevo-dije mientras me sacaba su miembro de la boca-Repite mi nombre-pedí mientras lo continuaba estimulando._

_-H-Hao, ah…¡ah!...pa-para-pidió, yo solo sonreí._

_-¿De verdad quieres que pare?-pregunte mientras alzaba sus piernas hasta la altura de mi cadera, el me miro confundido- pero si viene lo mejor, Otouto(2*)-dije mientras lo besaba._

_Maneje mi miembro hacia la entrada del ano de Lyserg, comencé con la punta y el se retorció de dolor- Relájate-murmure en una orden, el solo la acato. Desgraciadamente mi deseo hacia el ingles ya era demasiado, así que lo metí de un solo golpe._

_-¡Ahhhh, Hao-nii!-grito mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas._

_-No debes llorar-dije limpiando sus lágrimas-o "nii-san" llorara también-el solo asistió y trato de tranquilizarse a mi presencia dentro de el._

_Las primeras embestidas fueron leves, cuando sentí que se había acostumbrado lo suficiente comencé a darle con mas fuerza._

_-Ahh, H-Hao-nii-_

_Aquellos dulces gemidos eran mi perdición, hacia que me perdiera en su escénica. Las embestidas continuaron y los gemidos de Lyserg también, el sudor inundaba nuestros cuerpos y nuestros ojos se conectaban mutuamente._

_Ya, era suficiente. Di la ultima embestida corriéndome dentro de el, Lys al sentirlo se corrió en mi abdomen. Me miro y sonrió, iguale su acto. _

_-Te amo, Hao-nii-san-murmuro acurrucándose en mi pecho sudado. Lo tape con las cobijas, abrazándolo fuertemente._

_-También te amo, Lys-kun-murmure para después cerrar los ojos._

_Fin._

-De verdad…eres un pervertido-me dijo Ren totalmente sonrojado- Mira que dibujar todo-puso las hojas sobre la mesa.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Pues yo pienso que a las niñas les gusto mucho-dije prendiendo la Laptop.

-¿A las niñas les gusto mucho? ¡O sea que ya lo enseñaste a alguien mas!-grito exasperado.

-Si, lo subí en Facebook hoy en la mañana. Y no dejaron de ponerme en comentarios, "¿Cuándo haces mas?" "¿Habrá mas?" y todo eso-dije enseñándole la pantalla, en la carpeta donde tenia mi 'manga'.

-Y tienes a Lyserg ahí, ¿no?-pregunto mientras se ponía algo azul.

-¿Eh?-murmure poniéndome algo nervioso.

-¡Si serás idiota!-grito totalmente enojado.

-¡ASAKURA, VOY A MATARTE!-trague duro antes de salirme corriendo de la pensión, seguido por mi dulce amante ficticio, Lyserg Diethel.

'_Aunque claro esta, que pronto pasara a la realidad"_

* * *

_(*) El "nii-san" usualmente se refiere a hermano mayor, pero es Hao dígase de "algo pervertido"_

_(2*) Otouto significa hermano menor_

* * *

**¡Ciao, ciao!**

_Minna-san este fic sinceramente se dio por si solo, mi mente comenzó a escribir XD_

_Ojala les haya gustado, aunque el lemmon fue demasiado corto u.ñ_

_Dejen reviews._

_Bye-by_


End file.
